DoOm!
by Decepticon-Kat
Summary: Two girls, who watch Invader Zim, are suddenly transported into the world of I.Z. an they each get a SIR unit! Read And Review!...I COMMAND YOU! Written by: Invader-Kat7, and my friend, IVY! READ IT! XD Rated T for future chapters because of violence, and mentioning of death.
1. Portal of DoOm!

**Chapter 1(****Written by Ivy****)**

**It was a Friday afternoon and two best friends: Kat and Ivy, were walking to Kat's house. They were going to have a sleepover and planned to have a marathon of nothing but Invader Zim episodes (they were both HUGE fans of Invader Zim).**

**When they got there, they decided to start the marathon early and watched "The Nightmare Begins". They both laughed when GIR was introduced and said, "I DON'T KNOW."**

**About halfway through the episode Ivy said,  
"Did you hear that?"**

"**Hear what?" asked Kat.**

"**That noise. It sounds like it's coming from outside."**

**Kat and Ivy paused the TV and ventured cautiously outside. At first they didn't see anything, but then Kat noticed a weird spinning thing on the ground.**

"**What is that?" she said. **

"**Some kind of weird portal?" She went over to it and stepped on it. A bright flash of white appeared and she was gone.**

"**Kat! Where'd you go?" said Ivy. Curious, she did the same thing and another bright flash of white appeared and she also disappeared.**

**Suddenly, Ivy appeared in what appeared to be some weird animated world. Next to her was Kat, except she looked... different. **

"**What happened to you?"**

**Kat looked confused. "What happened to YOU? You look like a cartoon!"**

"**So do you!" Ivy responded. She then looked around at where they were and gasped at what she saw.**

**They were in a strangely colored house with a couch where a creepy, green monkey picture was hanging on top of it.**

"**Look!" cried Kat.**

**Ivy turned and gasped.**

**In a corner of the room was a little robot with blue eyes. He was holding a piggy and playing with it like it was an airplane.**

"**Is that-?" cried Ivy.**

"**GIR? Looks like it," said Kat.**

**Ivy's eyes got really wide and she ran over to GIR and cried, "Hi, GIR!"**

**GIR looked up at her and screamed, "HI! What's your name? What's your friend's name? You look like marshmallows dunked in ketchup!"**

"**I'm Ivy and that's Kat."**

"**I LIKE YOUR NAMES! WILL YOU BE MY FRIENDS?" GIR screamed.**

**Before Ivy or Kat could answer, a familiar voice yelled, "GIR, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET!" Kat and Ivy gasped as they saw an undisguised green alien come into the room-Zim!**


	2. Alien DoOm!

**Chapter 2 (****written by Ivy****)**

**Kat and Ivy just stared at their favorite cartoon character as his mouth dropped open at the surprise of seeing two strangers in his house. "Who are you?" he said maliciously.**

**Ivy spoke first. "I'm Ivy and this is my friend Kat."**

**Zim looked thoroughly surprised for a moment, but then he realized he was undisguised and he shouted, "GIR! CAPTURE THESE HYOO-MANS! I'll have to wipe their memories since they saw me undisguised!"**

"**Yes, Master!" said GIR as his eyes glowed red, but it wasn't long until his eyes turned blue again and instead of obeying he squealed and ran around in circles. "I don't wanna capture Ivy and Kat!" He screamed. "THEY'RE MY BEST FRIENDS!"**

**Zim looked really angry by now. His eyes turned evil and his antennae flattened. Ivy thought they should probably leave. "Fine," said Zim. "If you won't capture those pig-smellies, then I WILL!" The spots on his PAK opened up and four spider-like legs retracted. He towered above Kat and Ivy. "Say your last goodbye, human females!" he said evilly. He started to advance towards them.**

"**Do you have a water bottle?" Kat whispered to Ivy.**

"**Yeah, here," Ivy whispered back as she handed the water bottle to Kat. She grinned mischievously, knowing what Kat was going to do.**

**Zim was about to capture Kat, but before he could she popped the lid off the water bottle and chucked it at the alien. The bottle practically exploded and sprayed Zim with water. He screamed and fell onto the floor, flopping around like a fish. "AHHHH! IT BURNS! GIR, GET ME SOMETHING TO GET THIS FILTHY WATER OFF MY SKIN!"**

"**Let's go!" cried Ivy. Kat nodded and they left.**

"**BYE, KATTY AND VIVI!" squealed GIR after us.**

**As the two friends ran past Zim's lawn gnomes, they turned back and looked at GIR. "Aw, he gave us nicknames," said Ivy. "That robot dog is like a cute little kid!"**

*****The Next Day...*****

**Kat and Ivy walked into the skool classroom where the creepy teacher, Ms. Bitters, introduced them. "These are the two, new, hopelessly doomed students in our skool!" She pointed to them and said, "Now, say something now and shut up after that!"**

**Ivy spoke first. "Hi, I'm Ivy. My favorite color is purple and if you annoy me, I will torment you for the rest of your days." She smiled innocently.**

**Kat spoke next. "Hi, I'm Kat and I call sitting in a corner!"**

"**No one's sitting in any corners today! That was horrible, now, you need places to sit," said Ms. Bitters. Her creepy eyes scanned the desks and she pointed to the two students sitting between Zim and Dib. "You two, to the underground classrooms!"**

**The two students fell through a hole and their screams could be heard as they tumbled into the darkness of the underground classrooms.**

**Kat took the seat next to Zim and Ivy took the seat next to Dib. As she settled into her seat, she glanced at Dib's desk. He was drawing a picture of Zim on an autopsy table where his organs were being experimented on. She slightly cringed at the thought of that happening to Zim.**

**Dib, noticing she was looking at his drawing, turned to her and said, "Are you an alien?"**

**Ivy chuckled. "Not at all. Why do you ask?"**

"**Well, Zim, that green kid over there, is an alien!" He pointed to Zim who was glaring at them (he recognized Ivy and Kat from the day before when they were at his house).**

"**I know," Ivy replied.**

**The big-headed boy's mouth dropped open. "Amazing!" he said. "I've never had anyone believe me before!"**

**Before Ivy could respond, the creepy old teacher said,**

"**Dib! No more talking unless you want to go to the underground classrooms!"**

"**Yes, Ms. Bitters."**

**Kat was about to whisper something to Ivy, but at that moment the bell rang for lunch.**

"**Ok, doomed and horrible students, go off and eat that stuff in the cafeteria that they call food!"**

**Most of the students happily skipped off to the cafeteria.**


	3. Call of DoOm!

**Chapter 3 (Written by Invader-Kat7)**

**During lunch, Kat and Ivy sat next to eachother with their cafeteria food.**

**"Ugh...This food is disgusting." Kat grabbed her fork and stared at the gross food.**

**"It can't be that bad...just ignore it and eat it." Ivy said to Kat, who just stared at her lunch. Meanwhile, Dib was sitting across the room next to Gaz, glancing at Kat and Ivy.**

**"Look Gaz! She's not eating her food. I bet Kat and Ivy are aliens too!" Dib pointed to their table.**

**"But Ivy just said earlier today that she wasn't an alien, so you must be deaf." Gaz said, without taking her eyes off her video game.**

**"I bet they're planning something!"**

**"First: You're deaf. Second: You say all the new kids are aliens or monsters..."**

**"Maybe your right. Plus, this food is pretty gross..." Dib said, poking his food with his fork.**

**Ivy glanced over at the table Zim was sitting at. He was alone and pretty much doing the same thing everyone else did, refusing to eat the food.**

**"Eventually, we're gonna have to take sides here." Ivy spoke up. Kat glanced up at her.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I mean, Dib wants to capture Zim, and Zim wants to take over the world. Which side do we choose?" After a while they both stared at eachother.**

**"Zim!" They said at the same time.**

*****Later, Last class*****

**"Great job, now it's you turn to give your report Dib. And it better be good!" Ms. Bitters scowled at Dib. Dib got up and grabbed his poster. He leaned it up against the chalkboard.**

**"Okay. So this is my poster on Werewolves." Dib started, as Kat saw Zim roll his eyes. Dib saw him, and growled.**

**"DIB! Focus and ignore Zim. He's a complete idiot anyway." Ms. Bitters yelled.**

**"Yes Ms. Bitters. Anyway, this shows when Werewolves transform, and this is what they eat, and this is..." Dib went on and on, pointing to specific things on his poster. After a while, most of the class just ignored Dib and some fell asleep on their desks. Kat got bored and took out a notebook to draw on. Same with Ivy.**

**"Hey!...hey!" Ivy was poking Kat to get her attention.**

**"WHAT!?" Kat accidently screamed, and everyone stared at her.**

**"Nothing..." Ivy replied and smiled.**

**"Kat! Stop randomly screaming, no one wants to hear your voice!" Ms. Bitters looked at her.**

**"Yes Ms. Bitters..." Kat said, and turned towards Ivy and growled. Ivy pretended to look innocent.**

**"What?" :P**

*****After Skool*****

**"Kat! Wait for me!" Ivy screamed as Kat headed towards the exit. Ivy caught up with her.**

**"Kat, where do we go?" Ivy asked her. Kat stood and thought for a moment.**

**"Riiiiight...we don't have a house. But since this world is to stupid, I bet I can just find an empty house, take it, and nobody will notice."**

**"Yeah, your probably right."**

**Ivy and Kat started walking until they found a house.**

*****4 Hours Later*****

**"WHY! Why..." Ivy whined. Kat crossed her arms.**

**"Because after searching for 4 HOURS, this is the only house we have come across..."**

**"But why next to Dib's house!? WHY!" Ivy complained.**

**"Just get in the slaggin house." Kat comanded.**

**"Fine..." They both walked in the house and looked across the street.**

**"Oh hey! I see Zim's house...thing from here" Ivy noticed.**

**"Yeah, I wonder what he's doing?" Kat asked.**

*****Zim's house*****

**Zim was down in his lab working on something, when he realized,**

**"Hmmm...those hyoo-mans had seen me out of disguise earlier. GIR!"**

**"Yes mah lord!" GIR saluted and his eyes went red.**

**"GIR I want you to invite the hyoo-mans over later tonight. I wish to interogate them."**

**"EEEEEEEEE! VIVI AND KATTY GET TO COME OVAH!" GIR jumped around, as his eyes went back to cyan blue.**

**"Yes, yes, whatever...Anyway! I must get back to my evil!" Zim turned around and started to take a flamethrower to something on his work table.**

*****Kat's house*****

**"Okay, so, you get the small room, and I get the bigger room." Kat smiled. Ivy crossed her arms.**

**"Why don't **_**you**_** get the smaller room?"**

**"Because it's **_**my**_** house."**

**"But if you own the house, then **_**I**_** get the bigger room."**

**"Fine..." Kat marched to her room. A few seconds later, Ivy called Kat downstairs.**

**"What do you want!?" Kat screamed and ran downstairs.**

**"GIR just called us..."**

**"OMG! Vat did he zay?" Kat clapped her hands like a kid.**

**"First of all: Stop talking in a German accent...Second: SHUTTUP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Ivy threatened.**

**"****Okay...****" Kat put her hands behind her back.**

**"He said, he wants us to come over."**

**"When?" **

**"In 7 years...when do you think?" Ivy said sarcasticly.**

**"Well...considering this is GIR we're talking about, I wouldn't be surprised if he said 7 years..."**


	4. SIRs of DoOm!

**Chapter 4 (Written by Ivy)**

"**This is some strange house," remarked Ivy as she explored the basement.**

"**Why? What's down there?" Kat called down the basement stairs.**

"**Um... an old fish tank, an old couch, a deformed ice cream stand-funny thing to find down here-and a..." Ivy went silent.**

"**What?"**

"**Kat, come down here, you won't BELIEVE what I found!"**

**Kat raced down the basement stairs despite the creepy cobwebs that hung above. She ran over to Ivy. "What'd you find?" she asked.**

"**Look..."**

**Kat looked over where Ivy was pointing and gasped. "Are those-?" Her voice trailed off.**

"**It looks like it!" exclaimed Ivy.**

**In the corner of the strange, abandoned basement were two SIR units. They both looked rather dead, but that didn't change anything. They were SIR UNITS, for goodness sake!**

"**I CALL THAT ONE!" screamed Kat and she practically pounced on the one nearest in the corner.**

**Ivy took the other one and opened up its head. "So... how exactly do we turn these things on?"**

**Kat raised an eyebrow. "How should I know?" she said. "It's YOU who's the technology weirdo!"**

"**I'm not THAT knowledgeable when it comes to robots. HTML and PHP and all that awesome stuff is more of my thing. "**

**Rolling her eyes, Kat replied, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Maybe when we get to Zim's he can tell us how to switch these things on."**

"**IF he tells us," said Ivy.**

*****Zim's Yard*****

"**You have the water pistols, right?" said Kat.**

"**Yes." Ivy glared at her friend. "You're lucky I remembered, but YOU were technically the one in charge of them."**

"**Wait, what were they for again?" asked Kat.**

**Ivy groaned. "Don't you remember? They're just in case Zim tries to capture us again or something like that."**

"**Oh yeah..."**

**Ivy rolled her eyes. "Come on."**

**They both walked into Zim's yard each holding their own "dead" SIR unit. They opened the door and stepped inside.**

**As soon as he saw them GIR shrieked with delight and screamed, "KATTY! VIVI! YOU'RE HERE! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY Y! MASTAH WILL BE SO HAPPY!"**

"**Hi, GIR!" Ivy patted him on the head. "Say, do you know how to activate a SIR unit like you?"**

**GIR blankly stared at her for several seconds, then he yelled, "YOOOUUUU PUSH DA BUTTON IN DA HEAD AND IT COMES TO LLIIIIIIIIFFFFEE! …... Did you bring me a suck monkey?"**

"**Here, GIR," said Kat and she magically pulled a suck monkey from behind her back and handed it to the robot.**

"**How-? Never mind..." said Ivy. She turned her attention from GIR and looked around. "Where's Zim?"**

"**How should I know?" said Kat.**

"**Let's see if we can get into his secret base!" Ivy said excitedly. She ran over to the trash can, one of the secret entrances to Zim's base, and entered. Kat followed. GIR squealed and decided to travel to the base by taking the toilet route.**

**When the elevator reached Zim's base, Ivy and Kat quietly walked into the base. "It's even cooler in person," Kat whispered.**

"**Yeah."**

**Zim's back was turned and he didn't see them. Kat was about to announce their presence, but Ivy stopped her. "Hold on," she whispered. "I see a storage room over there and I just got an idea for our SIR units."**

**Kat looked slightly puzzled but she followed Ivy to Zim's storage room. Ivy scanned the storage until she saw a container labeled "Spare Parts for SIR Units". She took it and opened it. "Cool!"**

**Inside were what seemed to be hundreds of special SIR Unit add-ons and cool-looking gadgets that could be added.**

**Kat and Ivy both turned their SIRs on and programmed them. Kat programmed her robot's gender to be male and named her robot RGR (Roger was how she pronounced it). Ivy programmed her robot as a female and named it CAL (pronounced as spelled). Roger's eyes glowed a blue color kind of like GIR's, except a different and darker shade of blue. CAL's eyes glowed purple.**

**Soon after, both their SIR units were fully functional and equipped with awesome new features. "I wonder if Zim even knows he has all these cool SIR unit upgrades," Ivy remarked.**

"**I don't know," was Kat's reply. "Probably not."**

**At the sound of their voices GIR came running over. "HI YA, KATTY AND VIVI!" he screamed, then turned to the two SIR units. "Did you bring friends for meh?" he said happily.**

**Suddenly, a cage fell down from the ceiling and trapped Kat and Ivy inside. GIR squealed and ran off with Roger following. CAL camouflaged herself and blended in with one of the walls of Zim's base.**

**Zim's evil laugh could be heard echoing off the walls. "You fell into my trap! Stupid pig-smellies!" He appeared in his human disguise.**

"**What exactly do you want, Zim?" said Ivy, looking bored.**

"**The amazing ZIM has many questions to ask you! First: Why are you here? Second: Who are you? Third-"**

"**SLOW DOWN!" said Kat. "One question at a time!"**

**Zim didn't seem to hear and continued rambling on and on with question after another after another. He didn't seem to notice that CAL had uncamouflaged herself and was sneaking up to the cage. "CAL, get us out of here," Ivy whispered.**

"**Yes, Ma'am!" CAL's clawed hand (much like MiMi's) reached into her head and pulled out a sharp glowing knife. The robot melted the bars and Kat and Ivy sneaked out. Zim still hadn't noticed.**

"**MASTAH! VIVI AND KATTY ESCAPED!" screamed GIR with such delight that he hopped up and down.**

"**Huh?" Zim stopped his question asking looked over. "AAAHHH! HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?! GIR, CAPTURE THEM!"**

"**YES, SIR!" said GIR as he went into duty mode.**

"**Roger!" said Kat. "Attack!"**

**Instead Roger just screamed, "I WANT CHEESE FIRST!"**

**Ivy smirked. "It looks like Roger's a defective. CAL, ATTACK!"**

**CAL's clawed hand extended and she grabbed Zim's head and threw him in a cage.**

"**AAAAAHHH!" screamed Zim. "HOW DID YOU GET IRKEN TECHNOLOGY?!"**


	5. Knockout of DoOm!

**Chapter 5 (****Written by Invader-Kat7****)**

**Zim was trying to get out of the cage, when CAL jumped in front of Ivy and saluted her.**

**"Thanks CAL!" Ivy walked up to the cage Zim was in.**

**"Not so tough now are ya?" She stuck her tongue out. Kat walked over and stared at Zim.**

**"Why are you knawing on the bars?..." She questioned. Zim had his eyes closed and was trying to escape the cage, but he suddenly froze, and stood back up.**

**"Uhhh...YOUR LYING!" He screamed and pointed at Kat. Kat rolled her eyes, and realized something.**

**"Hey...aren't we on his side?" She looked at Ivy, and she thought about it for a second.**

**"Oh ya...oops."She said, and Zim smiled at the thought that they would let him go. Ivy reached for the lock.**

**"But, wait. Doesn't he also want to kill us?" Kat asked, and saw Zim's smile fade.**

**"YES! NO!...Maybe..." Zim put his arms behind his back. **

**"I think we should let him go." Kat said to Ivy.**

**"What? Are you crazy!?-Don't answer that question. Anyway, Zim is pretty awesome. But if we get killed, then who's gonna watch our SIRs?" Ivy asked, while pacing the room.**

**"I won't kill you...If you don't kill me." Zim stated. Ivy and Kat looked at eachother, then heard a noise upstairs.**

**"What was that?" Ivy asked Kat, and they both jumped when they heard another voice.**

**"**_**Perimeter warning: Intruder." **_**The computer said. Zim's antennae dropped.**

**"Dib..." He scowled. Kat jumped up and down.**

**"Are they gonna fight eachother!?" Ivy grabbed Kat by the shoulders, so she would stop jumping.**

**"They can't fight...If Zim's in a cage."**

**"Riiiight...Let's let him out!"**

**"Fine." Ivy agreed. Just then, they heard screaming upstairs.**

**"That sounds like Dib...Where are all our SIRs?" Kat glanced around.**

**"I think our SIR bots have found Dib..." Ivy said, while Kat unlocked the cage.**

**"Now, when you come out...you can't capture, kill, experiment, or murder us. Okay?..." Kat said. Zim shifted a little bit, then slightly agreed.**

**"No promises..." He said. Kat just rolled her eyes, as Ivy went upstairs.**

*****Upstairs*****

**"GHHAAAAAAA!"**

**"Roger! CAL! Get of Dib's head!" Ivy ran over and tried to pry them off. She finally succeeded, and threw them both in the trash can. After that, Dib walked over and recognized Ivy from skool.**

**"Ivy? What're you doing in Zim's house?"**

**Ivy turned around and dusted off her hands.**

**"I'm...visiting GIR." **

**"Is Zim home?"**

**"Maybe." She crossed her arms.**

**"Why aren't you telling me?"**

**"Because I know you'll just try to capture him if I tell you!"**

**"DUH! Because he's an alien! I have to!"**

**"NO! You really don't **_**have**_** to..."**

**"Fine. I don't have to, but I want to. Plus, why would you help him anyway?"**

**"Because he's awesome."**

**"Whatever..."**

*****Basement/Lab*****

**"AHHHHHH! IVY! HELP ME!" Kat screamed, while Ivy ran downstairs.**

**"What!? What's going on!?" She looked around and found Kat, trying to dodge Zim's lasers coming from his PAK.**

**"He's trying to KILL ME!" She dodged another shot, and hit her head on a table.**

**"Great Zim! You knocked her out..." Ivy crossed her arms. Zim was about to shoot again and froze. He put the laser away, and stood there.**

**"Zim your an idiot..." She said. All of a sudden, Dib fell down the trash can entrance.**

**"EUUGH!" **

**"I hope he died..." Zim said quietly. **

**"Kat's gonna **_**kill you**_** when she wakes up..." Ivy glanced towards Kat, who was in a black out.**

**"She wouldn't kill me!...Would she?"**

**"Probably not, but that was a threat Zim..."**

**"ZIM IS THREATEND BY NO THREAT!"**

**"You know what...I think you knocked out Dib too."**

**"VICTORY! VICTORY FOR ZIM!" He threw up his fists and screamed.**


	6. Wrath of DoOm!

**Chapter 6 (Written by Ivy)**

"**Oh, shut up, Zim!" Ivy practically screamed.**

"**Heh?" Zim looked confused.**

**Ivy glared at him. "Why were you trying to kill my best friend? You said you wouldn't!"**

"**LIES!" screamed Zim. His PAK lasers shot at Ivy, but she jumped out of the way.**

"**CAL, GET HIM!"**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" CAL's robotic claw picked him up firmly by his PAK. He dangled in the air, looking very silly and demanding immediate release. He even called to GIR to free him, but GIR was too busy playing with Roger.**

**Ivy smirked. "So, Irkens are practically helpless when held by their PAKs, huh?"**

"**NO! I COULD have escaped by now, but I, uh... just don't want to! RELEASE ZIM!"**

"**Not until you promise for GOOD you won't harm or kill me or Kat in ANY way, shape, or form."**

**Zim glared at her. "Fine!"**

**Ivy approached him and said firmly, "You had BETTER keep your promise, Zim, or else you will be the sorriest person in this universe." She frowned at him. "CAL, release him."**

**The robot released her prisoner and Zim dropped to the ground with a THUD! "OW!" he yelled.**

**Ivy ignored him and went over to Kat who was still blacked out. "Do you have somewhere more comfortable to put her?" she asked the alien. "The floor isn't exactly the greatest place to be when you pass out."**

"**Just the couch upstairs."**

**Ivy whispered for CAL to keep an eye on Zim while she took her friend to the couch upstairs so when she woke up she wouldn't be on the hard floor of Zim's underground base. When Ivy got back she heard Zim talking to someone. Who's he talking to? she thought.**

**So instead of announcing her return, Ivy instead hid in a dark shadow and watched.**

**Zim was talking on the screen to two aliens: one was dressed in red and the other in purple. They both looked rather annoyed while the short Irken was talking to them.**

**Ivy gasped. "It's Tallest Red and Purple!" she whispered to herself.**

"**My Tallest, I sincerely apologize for not reporting earlier, but the Dib-stink and these two hideous, horrible, FILTHY human females have taken over my base! In fact one of them made me promise NOT to hurt them and I HAVE to keep that STUPID promise or else I'll be the SORRIEST PERSON IN THIS UNIVERSE! At least that's what the-FILTHY HYOOMAN-said. She scares me..."**

"**Zim," said Red. "Since when does YOU making a promise relate to your exil-I mean, 'mission'?"**

**Zim was about to answer when suddenly GIR and Roger tackled his head and started to pull on his antennae. "YOUR ANTENNAE ARE STRETCHY!" they screamed.**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! GIR! LET GO OF YOUR MASTER AND GET THAT FILTHY SIR UNIT OF THAT HYOOMAN'S OFF ME!"**

**Of course GIR didn't obey. Instead, from somewhere in the shadows a voice spoke out, "CAL, get Roger and GIR off Zim," and CAL tackled GIR and Roger, trying desperately to get them off.**

**Ivy ran out of the shadows and began to help. Finally, she and CAL succeeded in getting GIR and Roger off Zim's head and as she did she threw them across the room. They landed on the ground and almost immediately began to just hop up and down on their heads, screaming happily.**

**Zim, being fed up with all this chaos, stormed over to the two robots, opened up their heads, and pushed the Sleep button.**

**All the while the Tallest were watching with the weirdest expression on their faces. "What just happened?" said Purple.**

"**I don't know, and why is there some strange-thing-in Zim's base? And where on Irk did Zim get two more SIR units?"**

**Hearing this, Zim turned to the Tallest and cried, "Oh, that hyooman over there is just a test subject!"**

**Ivy frowned. "No, I'm not."**

"**Uh... SHE'S LYING!"**

**Suddenly, another voice shouted, "ZIM! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?! DID YOU POISON ME OR SOMETHING TO KNOCK ME OUT?!"**

**Zim turned in surprise. "DIB!"**

**Dib had regained consciousness.**


	7. New Irken DoOm!

**Chapter 7 (****Written by Invader-Kat7****)**

**"ZIM! I want an answer!" Dib got up and walked towards Zim, who was trying to close his transmission.**

**"NOT NOW DIB-BEAST!" Zim shoved him to the ground. He knew the Tallests were still watching them, so he wrapped it up.**

**"ThanksforcheckinginonmemyTal lests! BYE!" Zim cut the transmission.**

*****Tallest's ship*****

**"Are we really gonna keep calling him?..." Purple turned to Red.**

**"We really shouldn't, but it's good to check every once in a while if he's dead yet."**

*****Zim's base*****

**"YAAAAAAAAA!" Zim screamed as Dib hit him over and over again with a lead pipe. Ivy walked over.**

**"Zim, How are you not dying from that!? IT'S A STINKIN' PIPE!" She yelled. Then she punched Dib in the face.**

**"OWE! What was that for?"**

**"You tried to kill Zim!"**

**"No I didn't!"**

**"Yes you did!"**

**"No I didn't!"**

**"YES YOU DID!"**

**"NO..I didn't..."**

**"Enough! Look..." Zim started.**

**"The only reason you were out cold, is because your clumsy and fell from the ceiling." **

**"T-that's not true!...I fell from the garbage can."**

**"Will you two shut up!" Ivy interjected.**

**"Dib, leave Zim alone. Zim, where's Kat?" She asked. Zim put on an evil grin.**

**"She's...uhhh...upstairs, on the couch, like you said. Hehe..." Ivy slapped him.**

**"YIKES! Why? Why do you slap me! DO NOT SLAP ZIIIIIM!- EUGH!" She slapped him again.**

**"Will you shut up! Zim, your coming upstairs with me." She grabbed Zim's arm, and dragged him to the elevator.**

**"Computer, take us up." Ivy commanded, as Zim banged his head against the door. When they got upstairs, it was empty.**

**"Okay Zim, I'm gonna ask one more time. Where's Kat?" She let go of Zim and made a fist.**

**"She's...downstairs, in the lab. DON'T HURT ME!" He cowered back in fear. Ivy rolled her eyes.**

**"Bring me to her now."**

**"Fine!"**

*****Basement/Lab*****

**"She's over there." Zim pointed to the other side of the room, which was dark. There was a bed, which Ivy asumed was where Kat was still knocked out. **

**"Uhhh...before you wake her up, just remember: I had **_**nothing**_** to do with **_**anything**_**. She's a perfectly NORMAL HYOOMAN! MUAHHAHAAAA!" Zim started to laugh. Ivy ignore him and walked up to the bed.**

**"Kat! Wake up!" She shook her. Kat was under the covers.**

**"I said...Wake-Up!" This time, she shoved her off the bed. Ivy heard a groan, as two glowing eyes were seen in the darkness. Ivy gasped and turned on the light. She saw someone familiar standing in front of her, but she was...different.**

**"Ugh...Ivy? *Yawn* What happened?" Kat stretched her arms, and noticed something.**

**"Uhhh...Ivy."**

**"Y-yeah?..." O.o**

**"Why do I only have 3 fingers?" Kat stared at her hand, for like 5 mins.**

**"Stop staring at just your hand! Look at yourself!" Ivy screamed, as she saw Zim trying to leave the room.**

**"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Ivy ran after him, and caught his antenna.**

**"AHHHHH! OKAY-Okay!" She let go, and found Kat staring at her hand again.**

**"Why are you **_**so shocked **_**about your hand?!"**

**"Because I can't draw anything with 3 fingers!" Kat dramaticly fell on the floor.**

**"Have you seen the rest of yourself? Your green, have antennea, and your eyes are one solid color!" Ivy explained.**

**"Really? What color are my eyes?..." She grinned.**

**"Green...Now would you listen!" She said, as she saw Kat moving her antenna up and down.**

**"Your pathetic." Ivy said.**

*****Upper lab/Basement*****

**Dib was alone upstairs, and was hacking Zim's computer.**

**"AH! GREAT! See what you did? Now the Dib has all my plans!" Zim yelled, when he got out of the elevator.**

**"NO! I was...ordering pizza..." Dib was bad at lying.**

**"GET OUT!" Zim screamed. Dib glanced behind Zim and saw Kat.**

**"Kat? What happened to you?! YOU HAVE A PAK!" Dib ran over to Kat,and smacked her PAK. Kat yelled and hit Dib in the face. Ivy look at Zim.**

**"What **_**did**_** happen to her?" Ivy shot a death glare.**

**"I was experimenting."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I wanted to see if a filthy Hyooman could turn into an amazing Irken!"**

**"Why did you test it on Kat?"**

**"Cause I can't catch Dib!"**

**"Can you fix her?" Ivy pointed to Kat, who was staring at her hand again, as if she was shocked all over for a second time.**

**"Maybe..."**

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAYBE?!"**

**"I mean MAYBE! What kinda question is that you filthy hyooman!"**

**"If we don't fix her...I'm gonna stab you."**

**"Eh-uhhh...COMPUTER!" Zim screamed.**

**"WHAAAAAAT?" It responded.**

**"Do an Irken/Hyooman DNA analysis."**

**"Okay."**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**".." Ivy glared at Zim, who was scared of Ivy's reaction if there was no cure.**

**"Complete" The computer announced.**

**"Great!...Show present time information!" Zim commanded.**

**"Present DNA scan: 100% Irken."**

**Zim looked behind him to see Ivy glaring at him. Kat came over and had found some candy.**

**"HEY! That was my candy..." Zim frowned.**

**"Well, I was hungry. And now It's MINE."**

**"Stupid Hyooman...Irken...thing." Zim tried to figure out what she was. Ivy was getting mad at this point, so Zim asked the computer more.**

**"Computer! Is there a cure?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Well?"**

**"Known cures: A rare plant, only found on Planet Meekrob. A really sharp needle with an injection of the cure for Sick-i-ness-ess."**

**"Oh well...we aren't exactly friends with Meekrob."Zim walked to a table with a bunch of tools on it. Zim continued.**

**"Our only option is the needle!" He turned around with a needle in his hands.**

**"AHHHHH!" Kat ran away towards the elevator. Ivy walked towards the computer screen.**

**"Computer, When we cure her, how long until she turns back to a human?"**

**"Estimation: 48 hours/2 days."**

**"Great...I get to live with a crazy Irken for 2 days..." Ivy growled and walked away.**


	8. Needle of DoOm!

**Chapter 8 (written by Ivy)**

"**So, you already have the cure?" Ivy asked Zim.**

"**Yes, but we need to inject it into her with this needle."**

"**AAHH!" Kat screamed. "I HATE NEEDLES! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" She ran and hid behind Roger. "Roger, attack!"**

**Roger stared at her blankly, then he said, "I'm gonna go play with mah new friend!" He ran off to go find GIR.**

**Zim grinned rather evilly and walked over to Kat. "We need to get this in you if you want to become hyooman again, FILTHY FEMALE!"**

**Kat screamed.**

**Ivy rolled her eyes and said, "Kat, this is worse than the makeup incident! Just LET HIM INSERT THE NEEDLE IN YOU! Seriously, it's like a pinch and it's over."**

**Kat cowered in the corner as Dib asked, "Makeup incident?"**

**Ivy chuckled. "We were both in a theater play and since she had never worn makeup before I had to do her makeup FOR her. The worst part was the eyeliner. She was scared I was going to poke her eye out even though I wasn't. She just WOULDN'T COOPERATE!" Her expression formed a frown.**

**Dib laughed. "What girl doesn't know how to apply makeup?" he asked. "It's like... ALL they do!"**

**Kat glared at him. "Girls do NOT just apply makeup all day! In fact, if it wasn't for that stupid play I would have never even worn makeup at all!"**

"**Enough with all this crazy Earth talk!" cried Zim. "Now, are we going to get this needle in her or not?'**

**Kat screamed again and covered her now green face with her gloved hands. "Don't hurt me!" she said pathetically.**

**Ivy frowned again. "Kat, how on Earth did you get shots from the doctor?"**

"**I hate shots!" she screamed.**

"**Go pin Kat down so she isn't flailing around when we give her the cure," Ivy whispered to her SIR unit.**

**CAL saluted and immediately tackled Kat. She used her claws to pin Kat's arms down, but the now-Irken girl still kicked her legs up and down.**

**Tackling and pinning down Kat's legs, Ivy shouted, "Kat, just hold still!"**

**Of course Kat didn't listen and she still struggled as much as she could. "Dib, get over here and hold her head down!" Ivy screamed.**

**Dib obeyed and now Kat couldn't move much at all, however she could still scream. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"**

"**ZIM, GET IT IN HER! STOP WASTING TIME!" Ivy screamed at the top of her lungs.**

"**OK, OK!" Zim ran over and held up the needle. Swiftly he stuck it in her left arm and pressed on the insertion button. He took it out when all the fluid had been inserted after two seconds.**

**Ivy, Dib, and CAL let go of Kat and she sat up with a surprisingly calm expression on her face. "Oh," she said. "That didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would..."**

**Ivy face palmed herself. "Seriously?" she said. There was a rather long awkward silence until she turned to Zim and said, "Zim, what was the REAL reason you wanted us to come here for?"**

**Zim's shock look on his face turned to a frown. "I want to know WHO you are and HOW you got here, mainly!"**

"**It's a complicated story. We don't even really know ourselves other than we walked through some strange, white portal... It would have been cooler if it was a blue or orange portal, though..."**

**Dib looked confused. "What? What's so cool about portals being a specific color?"**

"**I think she's referencing some stupid video game she loves to play," Kat explained.**

**Glaring at her friend, Ivy shot back, "You're missing out on one of the greatest games ever played!"**

"**Yeah, whatever."**

"**Ok, we're going home!" Ivy declared. She handed Kat a weird bracelet thing. "Put this on," she said. "It'll make you look human again until you're human again."**

**Kat looked confused. "What?"**

"**Just put it on!"**

"**Ok, fine, creepy weirdo."**

**Ivy rolled her eyes. "Come on."**

"**No," Kat said.**

"**Why?"**

"**Because I want to stay here! It's SO much cooler than our stupid house!"**

"**You mean advanced house?" Ivy said, giggling.**

**Zim and Dib looked utterly confused. "What?"**

"**It's an inside joke," Kat replied, but then she looked at her friend and said, "You can't make me because if you do I'll shoot you with my lasers!" She extended her new PAK legs and started to walk around. "This is fun!"**

"**Come on, Kat!" Ivy cried. "Let's go! We need to find a way home, anyhow!"**

"**NO!"**

**Ivy glared darkly. "Fine, then." She turned to CAL and whispered something.**

**The robot ran over to two weird wires and grabbed them. She then jumped onto Kat's back and jammed them into the PAK openings. "AAHH!" Kat screamed. "What are you DOING?!"**

**Quickly Ivy darted over to Zim's base controls and began punching in weird codes. "What exactly ARE you doing?" Dib asked curiously.**

"**Hacking her PAK. I'm going to see if I can restrict it."**

"**Restrict it?"**

"**Yes, it makes it so it can still function properly, but she can't access it."**

**Zim's ruby eyes widened. "But NO ONE can hack a PAK!" he cried. "It's IMPOSSIBLE!"**

"**Not really, I just did it."**

**Kat looked thoroughly surprised. "NO!" she screamed as her PAK legs retreated back into their compartments. She dropped to the ground and glared at her friend. "I hate you for being a technology nerd!" she said furiously.**

**Surprised as he was, Zim grinned rather darkly. This filthy hacking hyooman could be of some use, he thought to himself. I just need to capture her and make sure she can't escape!**


	9. Roadtrip of DoOm!

**Chapter 9 (****Written by Invader-Kat7****)**

**Ivy was trying to drag Kat out of Zim's house. She wouldn't leave.**

**"C'mon Kat! NOW!" Ivy screamed.**

**"No!" Kat yelled, then she hissed at her like an animal.**

**"Whoa!" Ivy let go, and saw Kat running into the lab again.**

**"Jerk..." Ivy groaned.**

*****Lab*****

**"Zim! ZIM! Help me, Ivy wants to bring me home!" Kat ran over and hugged Zim.**

**"AGGGGHHH! Filthy hyooma-...uhhh...Irken? JUST GET OFF ME!" Zim screamed. Dib turned around and saw Ivy running towards Zim and Kat. She jumped, tackled Kat to the ground and off of Zim. Ivy grabbed Kat's feet and started to drag her again, but Kat was determined to stay, and grabbed the computer board.**

**"NO!" She screamed, while her claws made marks on the computer keyboard.**

**"HEY! That's Irken property!" Zim yelled, and grabbed Kat's hands.**

**"I'm Irken! So that means the computer's mine too?" Kat wondered, while Zim and Ivy dragged her to the cage Zim was in earlier.**

**"Nooooo! No cages! First needles, now cages! YOU GUYS HATE ME!" She screamed.**

**"We **_**do**_** hate you, I'm just glad you finally realized it." Ivy let her down. Kat turned around and scratched her, leaving 3 claw marks on Ivy's arm.**

**"AHHH! KAT!" Ivy locked her in the cage, and looked down at her arm. There was blood around the 3 marks. Ivy sighed.**

**"She really likes her new claws..." Zim remarked. Ivy growled and walked away. Zim just stood there, while GIR came running over.**

**"HIYA MASTAH! Who dat?" GIR pointed to Kat, who was sitting in the corner of the cage now.**

**"That's Kat, GIR." Zim responded. **

**"Why is she caged? Is she an animal?! TACOS!" GIR randomly screamed. **

**"She sure acts like an animal..." Zim crossed his arms.**

**"I do not!" Kat stuck her tongue out.**

**"Yes you do..." Zim started to walk away.**

**"WAIT! I promise I won't hurt anyone! let me out, please?" Kat stared at Zim, who had an idea. He thought about for a moment, then responded.**

**"Okay Kat...But you need to do me **_**one**_** favor."**

**"What?" She questioned.**

**"I don't need the favor now, but when I do, you **_**have**_** to do it." Zim smirked.**

**"Yeah, yeah...just let me out." Kat walked to the cage door.**

**"Okay."**

*****Upstairs*****

**"Ivy! We're going on a trip!" Dib said. Ivy turned off the Tv she was watching.**

**"Where?" She asked.**

**"I don't know. I just know that Zim said we'd be leaving in about 12 minutes." **

**"Okay..." Ivy thought to herself, **_**What's he up to?...  
**_**Just then, Zim and Kat appeared out of the elevator.**

**"KAT! How'd she get out?" Ivy yelled at Zim.**

**"I **_**let**_** her out." Zim saw Ivy staring at him, as if he was insane.**

**"DO NOT QUESTION ME!" He said, and ran off.**

*****12 mins. later*****

**Everyone hopped into the Voot Cruiser in the attic, except for the SIRs, because there wasn't enough room.**

**"I don't wanna go on a trip!" Kat yelled in Zim's face. He just shoved her to the ground and ignored her.**

**"Don't worry...It'll only take about 6 months." Zim smirked. Kat got up from the floor.**

**"Not unless we use some kinda hyper speed!" She pressed a button and they all screamed, as they went hyperspeed.**

*****3 Minutes later*****

**"I can't believe how fast that was..." Dib said, as they all were shocked.**

**"Note to self...ALWAYS KEEP KAT IN HANDCUFFS!" Zim yelled, as Kat smiled.**

**"Where are we anyway?" Ivy questioned, as they pulled up to a huge spaceship in front of them.**

**"It's called the Massive! MUAHAHHAHAHAAAA!" Zim answered.**

**Everyone looked at eachother.**

*****5 Minutes later*****

**"Now that we're here, I can talk with the Tallests!" Zim ran over to a small computer screen in the spaceship dock.**

**"Computer! Call the Tallests. Tell them it's ZIM!" He commanded. Suddenly, the screen went from being fuzzy, to a video.**

**"What is it this time Zim?" Tallest Red asked.**

**"My Tallests! I have...er...guests. I request a meeting with you."**

**"...Fine. But it better be important." Red closed the transmission, but not before saying 'Idiot' under his breath. Zim motioned for the rest to follow him, to the main bridge.**

*****Bridge of the ship*****

**Zim walked in the room and saw the Tallests. He bowed and smiled.**

**"So, are these prisoners Zim?" Red motioned to the group. **

**"They better be! It's the only logical explaination why your here..." Purple spoke up, before Zim could respond.**

**"Well...ummm...yes!" Zim yelled. Ivy looked at him shocked.**

**"WHAT!? We're not prisoners!" She did a death stare at Zim, who cowered a bit when she yelled. Red looked at her.**

**"She's the test subject you mentioned earlier, right zim?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Well...I don't see how they're prisoners." Purple said, when Red noticed something.**

**"Who is the other Irken with you?" He pointed to Kat, who forgot she was Irken for a second.**

**"Yeah, we don't seem to have any information about her." Purple said, while looking through the computer. Kat put her hands behind her back and looked at Zim, hoping he could answer them.**

**"Ummm...she's new!" Zim said, hoping to convince them. Purple and Red looked at eachother.**

**"Well, if we don't have any information on her, then she must-"**

**"WAIT!" Red was cut off, by Zim.**

**"What Zim?" Purple asked.**

**"I...uhhh..." He had no answer for them. **

**"Zim, if there isn't any information on her, then she's a defect." Purple spoke again. Kat's antennae fell, and she looked scared. Zim saw her, and he tried to figure out a plan.**

**"My Tallests, sure there is something else-"**

**"No. You know the rule. She will be captured, and at 5:00 PM, she will have the evaluation." Red stated. Kat, Ivy, and Zim knew exactly what the evaluation was, while Dib looked confused. Ivy whispered something like, **_**I'll explain to you later.**_

**"Right now it's 2:00. You have 3 hours to be ready." Red said to Kat, who stood there in shock. **_**Couple hours ago, I was human. Now I'm an Irken, pretty much waiting to be sentenced to death... And I'll probably never be human again...**_


	10. Escape of DoOm!

**Chapter 10 (Written by Ivy)**

**As Zim tried to reason with Red and Purple, Ivy's face turned to shock.**_** NO! **_**she thought desperately.**_** I can't let my friend die! **_**Frantically she formed a plan in her head. "Dib, distract the Tallest and make them leave this!" she whispered to the black-haired boy.**

**"Why?" he whispered back.**

**Frustrated, Ivy whispered as loud as she dared. "Just do it! I have a plan to get us out of here that might work, but I need a distraction!"**

**The Tallest were soon distracted by the scream of Dib coming from the next room. Surprised, they and the other Irkens rushed out of the room with Zim following. Kat was about to follow, but Ivy grabbed her friend's arm and said, "No, don't follow them!"**

**"Why?" she asked, confused.**

**"Because I have a plan that I think might work. First, we need to find a safe place to hide you for two days until the cure turns you human again!"**

**Kat looked surprised. "Oh yeah, I totally forgot about the cure..."**

**Ivy ignored her and sat down in one of the control chairs. She pulled up a map of the Massive. "Wow, the Massive really is massive!" she exclaimed.**

**"Just find someplace we can hide!" Kat said desperately.**

**"Ok, hang on." Ivy's eyes scanned the map. She frowned for several moments. "There's this place, but it's not entirely deserted."**

**Kat glared at her. "Just find a slaggin' hiding place!" she practically screamed.**

**"Hold on! I'm looking!" Several more moments passed and the familiar voices of the Tallest and the other Irkens could be heard getting closer. Suddenly Ivy's eyes lit up. "I found the perfect place!" she said.**

**"Then, let's go!" Kat cried.**

**"Hang on! I'm doing something." Ivy was frantically typing.**

**"There's no time!"**

**"Wait!"**

**"Ivy!"**

**"Hold on a sec-"**

**"Hey, what are you two doing?"**

**Kat and Ivy whipped around and found Red glaring down at them with Purple behind him.**

**A small shadow of movement caught Ivy's eyes. She recognized the two figures in her peripheral vision. "CAL, Roger, ATTACK!"**

**Immediately CAL saluted and jumped on Purple's head and surprisingly Roger obeyed as well. He jumped onto Red's PAK and screamed, "YOU LOOK LIKE A STRAWBERRY!"**

**"AAAAAAHHH!" yelled Red and Purple as they fought to get the SIR units off them.**

**Ivy typed in one last line of code and pressed "Enter" before Kat pulled her away from the control panel and they ran for their lives. Dib and Zim followed.**

**They ran out of the room, but were trapped in the hallway when the exit door wouldn't open for them. Kat peered around desperately for some means of escape and she spotted something in the wall not far away. "Quickly, in here!" she cried, indicating to an air vent that was in the wall. Using his PAK legs, Zim wrenched the vent open and they dove inside. Ivy's hand had just put the vent back into place when the Tallest stopped right in front of the vent. Everyone kept as quiet as they could when the tall Irken leaders' voices were heard just outside the vent opening.**

**"Where did they go?" Purple asked.**

**Before Red could answer another Irken's voice yelled from the other room, "My Tallest, someone hacked into the Massive's control panel and locked us out of the controls!"**

**"WHAT?" The Tallest quickly hovered back into the other room. "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?"**

**The poor Irken didn't have an answer. "I don't know, but somehow someone did! The controls are password protected now and we don't know the password!"**

**"Throw him out the airlock!" Purple yelled.**

*****Later*****

**"Here it is," Ivy announced excitedly as they climbed out of the air vents and landed on a smooth metal floor.**

**"What is this place?" Zim asked astonished.**

**"Old passageways deep within the Massive that were sealed off years ago," Ivy explained. "I noticed them when I was looking at the map."**

**"Wait," said Dib, "'couldn't they have some way of monitoring every single room of their ship? Couldn't they maybe activate some sort of security camera and find us?"**

**Ivy grinned. "All taken care of. I hacked their control panel and made it so that only people who know the password can use the controls. I don't think they even realized they HAD the option to password protect the controls. Now no one can view the cameras without the password."**

**Zim asked, "What's the password?"**

**"I'm not telling you."**

**The Irken glared at her. "The amazing ZIM must know the password!"**

**"No he doesn't," replied Kat. Zim shifted his glare from Ivy to her.**

*****Back in the Massive's control room*****

**"How is this possible?" Purple cried. "I thought we improved the security after Zim hacked the ship from Earth when the Resisty (that's still a stupid name, by the way) attacked!"**

**"We did," Red replied, "but this time it's worse! I can't even get into the controls, whereas when Zim hacked the Massive I was able to manually get into them."**

**Purple looked worried. "Will the snacks be ok?"**

**Red frowned at his co-ruler. "They'll be fine! The real question is how are we going to gain control again? We can't access any of the controls! It requires us to enter a password every time we touch the control panel and we don't even know the pass code!" The Irken pounded on the control panel in frustration. He looked really angry and he said coldly, "We need to find Zim and those others that he brought with him. One of them was the hacker and we need to find whoever that is!"**

*****In the sealed off passageways*****

**"So... where exactly do these passageways lead to?" Dib asked as they walked.**

**Ivy shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I was too rushed to see where they go on the map. I just saw these passages were sealed off and decided they would make a good hiding spot."**

**"We're just going to stay down here for two whole days?" Kat cried.**

**"I guess so."**

*****5 minutes later*****

**"Hey, what's this?" said Kat as they approached a rather tall door. It didn't appear to have any handle, but it did have these weird buttons labeled in the Irken alphabet.**

**Kat pressed one of the buttons and she jumped back startled when a computerized voice said, "Please provide the password."**

**They all stared at each other confused. "Does anyone know the password?" Dib asked.**

**"Not unless it happens to be the one I used to password protect the Massive's controls," said Ivy,**

**"Try it. It's our best chance."**

**"Ok." Ivy approached the door and pressed a number of the Irken letters.**

**"You can read Irken?!" said Zim.**

**"Yeah, I memorized the whole alphabet."**

**Suddenly the computer's voice said, "Correct password," and the door opened.**

**The four of them gasped at what they saw as they entered the room.**


	11. Choices of DoOm!

**Chapter 11 (written by Ivy)**

*****CAL's POV*****

**Purple grabbed CAL's leg and threw her off. However, she managed to land safely before she hit the ground too hard. Red also managed to get Roger off his PAK and he flung the SIR across the room. Roger slammed against the wall and fell to the floor, but he immediately got back up.**

**CAL saw her master, Ivy, and Roger's master, Kat, dash for the exit. They managed to escape, but CAL, Roger, and GIR weren't so lucky.**

**At first the Tallest didn't notice them. They were too busy arguing over some dilemma with the controls, but then Red turned his attention to the three curious robots that were watching them. "Hey!" he cried. "Those are the robots of the intruders! Get them!"**

**GIR and Roger screamed like there's no tomorrow, but CAL decided to take action. She jumped in front of the two frightened SIRs and pointed her hands at the advancing Irkens. Her claws disappeared and were replaced by two laser guns. She fired and drove the attacking Irkens and the Tallest back.**

**As the Irkens retreated farther back, CAL blasted a hole in the wall and cried, "Come on!" They followed close behind.**

**"Capture them!" screamed the Tallest, but the three robots managed to escape. Soon they found themselves inside the walls of the Massive where a whole bunch of weird tubing and the outside of air vents traveled in crazy directions like a maze.**

**"We need to find our masters," CAL said.**

**GIR and Roger stared blankly at her. "I want a Suck Monkey!" GIR announced.**

**"Me too!" Roger screamed.**

**"Shh!" CAL frowned. "If I know my master correctly, she would probably take her friends somewhere safe, like..." Several thoughts crossed her artificial brain before she answered. "Like the abandoned passages down below!"**

**The two other SIRs looked at her blankly again. "I don't wanna find 'em! I wanna eat potatoes!" Roger yelled.**

**"Let's go find some food!" GIR practically screamed and he and Roger bounded off.**

**"Wait!" CAL yelled after them. "We need to find our masters!"**

**The two little robots didn't listen. Instead they ran off laughing like two happy toddlers.**

**By now CAL was thoroughly frustrated with them. Although she was a SIR, she was much smarter than most of them and she couldn't understand why they didn't take things seriously. Her purple eyes turned angry and she punched the wall frustratingly. "Fine," she muttered. "I'll find my master alone!" She leaped off the top of the air vent she was standing on and used her clawed hands to grab a passing tube which she hoisted herself onto.**

**Now, she thought to herself.. Where would the closed passageways be? She scanned the nearby vents and found one in particular that headed downward. She cut a hole in the side and jumped in. She followed where it lead. As she walked she came across a large drop at the end of the vent. Hmm, how can I get down there without making a loud crash at the end? She knew a metal vent floor colliding with a metal robot would not be very quiet.**

**"I know!" she said several moments later. Ivy had put a holographic disguiser in her and she decided to try to activate it, hoping it make her a monkey or some other animal that was good at climbing and falling skillfully from heights.**

**She turned on the disguiser and it turned her into a cat. Her coat was now a very dark gray, almost black, and she stood on four legs and had a fluffy tail. Her cat disguise looked much like MiMi's (Tak's robot), except her head was more rounded and her eyes were white with black pupils instead of just red. Her ears also looked more normal instead of being striped gray.**

**CAL then gathered her courage and leaped down the hole. It was a long drop, but she managed to land on all fours and a lot quieter than she expected. Not bothering to turn off her disguise, she followed the vent to see where it would lead her.**

**Soon she found the end that was sealed by the metal grating. CAL turned her cat form off and used her clawed hand to wrench the grating free so she could get a better look. She poked her head out and inspected the large room.**

**Below were endless rows of tables with Irkens eating, chatting, and laughing. CAL was surprised and wondered why the Massive would have a giant cafeteria and what it was used for, but all she could think of was having parties for all the Irkens. Why are they celebrating? she thought to herself, but the only reason she could think of was that they were celebrating some holiday that was unknown to her.**

**Having nowhere else to go because she couldn't climb back up the long drop, she changed back into a cat again and leaped into the cafeteria. As soon as she landed she scurried to the closest table and hid underneath it. She could hear the Irkens sitting at the table chatting about something.**

**"What are we going to do?" said a worried voice.**

**"I don't know," said another. "But we need to find that hacker and/or her robot! We need to get control of the ship again!"**

**Almost instantly CAL recognized the voices. She jumped and accidentally bumped into the nearest Irken. "Hey, what was that?"**

**CAL, startled, dashed out from under the table, but a hand grabbed her tail, preventing her from escaping. She was dragged back and picked up. She then found herself staring at the face of Tallest Purple who was holding her at eye level. "What's this creature?" he cried, astonished.**

**Red raised an imaginary eyebrow. "It looks like one of those creatures from that planet Zim was banished to. I think it's called... a cat?"**

**CAL knew she had to escape. She frantically thought of someway to escape and only thought of one thing quickly enough. She swished her tail at Purple's face and slapped him with it. "OW!" he cried as he dropped her. CAL fell to the floor and she made a mad dash across the cafeteria floor, making her way as fast as possible through the crowd of Irkens.**

**"STOP!" Red yelled.**

**Instantly CAL froze. **_**What am I doing? **_**she wondered. **_**My loyalty is to Ivy, not the Tallest. I shouldn't be listening to them!**_

_**But I AM Irken-made and so I MUST do what they say!**_** another part of her mind thought.**

**The robot argued with herself, switching between sides constantly, but finally, just as Red and Purple had caught up with her, she made up her mind.**_** I am loyal to Ivy! **_**she thought defiantly. She turned off her disguise and turned her clawed hands into laser guns again.**

**"Hey!" Red screamed. "It's the hacker's SIR unit! Capture it!"**

**CAL aimed the lasers at Red and Purple.**


	12. Deception of DoOm!

**Chapter 12 (****Written by Invader-Kat7****)**

**"Okay...now that we're hidden..." Kat reached over and slapped Ivy.**

**"HEY!? What the heck was that for?" She asked, furious. Kat crossed her arms.**

**"This is all your fault..."**

**"How is this my fault? Your a stupid Irken, who's being hunted by the Tallests themselves! DON'T TELL ME THIS IS MY FAULT." Ivy stood in front of Kat, with a fire-like stare. Kat's antennae lowered, and she didn't move.**

**"I just wanna go home. I hate this." She said, while Ivy's phone vibrated. She had gotten a text and she read it aloud.**

**"Code: 12, Level: 4, emergency. CAL." Everyone had no clue what that meant except for Ivy. **

**"Code 12 means that CAL's in trouble, level 4 means she's on the 4th floor of the Massive, and I don't really have to explain what emergency means..."**

**"Ooooooooh..." Everyone said at once. Ivy rolled her eyes, while she motioned for them to follow her. They made their way to a closet-like room.**

**"Okay, if we can get into the vents, we can get to the ships' docking platform on the other side of the Massive." Zim spoke up.**

**"Right, then we can fly outta here and back to earth!" Kat exclaimed.**

**"Alright, let's get into the vents." Ivy suggested. Kat jumped up to try to reach the vent door, but couldn't. After about 13 tries, Ivy spoke up.**

**"It's because your too short..." She grinned. Kat's antennae flattened against her head.**

**"Shut up before I hit you with a bus..."**

**Ivy jumped and got the vent door opened, and everyone climbed in.**

***-*-* Other side of the Massive *-*-***

**The Tallests were frozen where they stood. CAL had her guns aimed. She thought of a plan, considering she couldn't kill Irk's leaders. She switched the guns to stun mode, and fired. Both of the Tallests fell to the ground. CAL stood there flicking her cat tail, and walked off. She needed to find the other two SIRs.**

***-*-* Vents *-*-***

**"I miss Roger...he had brownies." Kat complained. Ivy ignored her, while they kept crawling through the vents. Dib was in front, and suddenly stopped, making everyone crash, and Zim to fall through the vent, considering he was at the end of the line.**

**"Hey! I knew this was a bad idea!" He said, rubbing his head.**

**"...did you hear that?" Dib asked. **

**"NO!" Zim screamed from the floor, while everyone jumped down the vent to join him.**

**"It sounded like a gun." Dib stated, while Ivy spotted something.**

**"Guys...those are the Tallests right?" She pointed to the two figures on the floor.**

**"Yeah...but they're not dead." Kat poked Red in the face. Ivy slapped her.**

**"What is wrong with you!? What would make you want to poke a supposedly dead leader?" **

**"I was trying to see if he really was dead..." Kat shrugged her shoulders.**

***-*-* Roger and GIR *-*-***

**"Wheeeeeeeehooooo! I found a napkin!" GIR announced to Roger. Roger jumped up and down, while two Irkens were walking towards them.**

**"Hey! What are you two SIRs doing in the snack room?" One of the guards shouted. GIR ran up to him and threw a cupcake at his face. The other guard's eyes widened as Roger was about to throw a donut at him. Before Roger could succeed, the two guards ran away into another room. The two SIRs looked at eachother, both knowing what to do next: Run into another room!**

**They made their way to a doorway that was locked and needed a code. **

**"Toma-TOES!" Roger threw his hands up.**

**"Incorrect: Access Denied." The door spoke to them. GIR looked at Roger and smiled.**

**"I'mma shooooot it down!" GIR screamed and took several weapons out and destroyed the door. They both ran inside and found out that the room belonged to the Tallests. It was actually only Red's room, because Purple's was next door. Roger ran into the closet and found some armor. Red armor.**

**GIR screamed and busted down Purple's door, and had a great idea.**

**After about 10 mins, the two insane SIRs came out, dressed like the Tallests.**

**"I am supreme ruler of you all!" GIR spoke in his duty-mode voice.**

**"Give me donuts!" Roger did the same, sounding like GIR. They both began to run around like crazy.**

***-*-* Zim, Kat, Ivy, Dib *-*-***

**"Hurry up! I don't wanna get caught!" Ivy screamed at Kat. Kat and Dib were trying to shove the Tallests in a closet to get rid of the evidence. They were too tall.**

**"This is never gonna work..." Kat observed.**

**"We are in so much trouble! Irkens don't do this...I'M GONNA DIE!" Zim yelled. Kat stopped trying to shove the Tallests in the closet, and slapped Zim.**

**"Shut up! I'm in just as much trouble! Actually...we **_**all **_**are."**

**"Focus! we must hide the victims..." Ivy said with an evil tone. Kat and Zim stopped arguing and stared at her.**

**"Okaaaay...Let's just hurry up." Kat said, while saying 'freak' under her breath. Ivy heard and shot a death glare at her. Kat shivered and turned around. They finally got the Tallests in the closet.**

**"This is so wrong..." Dib stated.**

**"Yeah...so let's recap, shall we?" Ivy continued, "Okay...Cal is gone, Kat has a death sentence, we shoved the Tallests in a closet, and who knows where GIR and Roger are..."**

**"This is going great!" Kat exclaimed. **

***-*-* The Tallests' room *-*-***

**"YIPPPPEEEEEEEEE! I am a knight!" Roger screamed. GIR joined in on the screaming.**

**"I'mma KITT!"**

**"I don't understand..." Roger said, then he threw a fork at GIR, who just giggled insanly.**

***-*-* 3 hours later, Hallway *-*-***

**"We've been walking these hallways for hours and found nothing...not a single door or anythi-" Kat walked right into a doorframe, and fell on the ground. Ivy looked at her then enetered the room, while the rest followed her. Kat got up and ran into the room too. They found a destroyed HQ, and two SIR units dressed as the Tallests.**

**"ROGER!" Kat ran up to him, but ran into a wall instead. Ivy facepalmed then spoke.**

**"She's a little dizzy from the doorframe...and now possibly the wall as well..."**

**"Hey I have a great idea!" Dib suddenly spoke up. Everyone turned to him.**

**"Why don't we take the Tallests' armor from GIR and Roger and dress Zim and Kat up as the "Tallests". Huh?" **

**"That's actually a good idea..." Ivy thought for a moment. Kat jumped up from the floor.**

**"I've always wanted to be tall!" She shouted.**

**"ME TOO!" Zim exclaimed.**

***Couple mins later***

**Zim and Kat were dressed as the Tallests. Zim was dressed as Red, because his eyes were semi-red already. Kat had to put in Irken contacts that were purple, so she could pretend to be Purple.**

**"This is not what I expected..." Kat said. **

**"What? Did you think just by putting some armor on, it would make you taller? Is that what you think made the Tallests so tall?" Ivy asked, rasing an eyebrow.**

**"Yes...I actually did think that." Kat frowned. Dib walked up to them.**

**"Well...nobody will see your height anyway. We're going to send a transmission in all the rooms of the Massive." Dib explained to make them feel better.**

**"I still wanted to be taller..." Zim said sadly. **

**"How are we gonna send a transmission?" Kat asked.**

**"I can hack it...DUR!" Ivy yelled, while Zim thought of another question.**

**"How is Kat gonna pass as a dude? She's a girl..."**

**"DUH! I will straighten my antennae, and deepen my voice..." Kat replied, smiling.**

**"You fool! You can't bend antennae...can you?" Zim questioned.**

**"Er...maybe." Kat had to think for a moment. She took a hair-straightener out of thin air. Ivy's eyes widened.**

**"HOW!? No seriously...how the heck do you do that?" She yelled at Kat, who just shrugged. Kat started to take the straightener and bent her antennae a bit.**

**"AHHH! IT BURNS!" She dropped the straightener on the floor. Ivy picked it up.**

**"Get over here!" She screamed, while Kat was running for her life. Ivy tackled her and grabbed an antenna.**

**"AHHHH! let go it hurts!"**

**"Too bad! We need to do this so you don't look stupid!"**

**"But...It...It HURTS!" She continued to scream. Finally, they got her antennae straight, with a curve at the end, like Zim's.**

**"I can't believe that worked..." Dib said.**

**"It still hurts..." Kat complained. Ivy grabbed her and Zim's arm and dragged them to the transmission screen.**

**"Tell them there's no need to panic!" Dib exclaimed.**

**"Okay, Okay!" Kat shouted. Ivy pressed the screen button and they appeared on all the screens on the Massive.**


End file.
